


Take me into your loving arms

by onotherflights



Series: 5sos oneshot challenge [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Sexual References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights
Summary: “To be fair, what we were doing was pretty stupid. And I told him to go along with it.” 
 Or the one where Calum gets hurt and his boyfriends take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Anon for requesting this! I hope you enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> My request book is still open, if you'd like to request something please check it out.

 

  
“To be fair, what we were doing was pretty stupid. And I told him to go along with it.”

Ashton rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure if he believed it was Calum’s idea to go to an abandoned, empty pool to skateboarded, which he didn't really know how to do.

Whoever’s idea it was, things hadn't gone as planned and Ashton had to awkwardly leave his uni lecture and fight off a heart attack when Luke frantically called him saying that Michael was bringing Calum to hospital.

Ashton had made it there first, being closest to the hospital from the university. He, Michael, and the patient were all waiting in a little white room, Calum on the bed, to get a cast put onto his broken leg.

Michael was sitting next to Calum's bed in a chair, holding his hand and looking a bit guilty. Ashton could already tell he felt bad enough, so he walked over and kissed the top of his head.

“It's okay Mikey, it was an accident. I'm just glad you idiots didn't each break a leg.”

Michael’s lip turned up into a smile at that, and he looked up at Ashton, thankful that the older boy wasn't mad at him. Ashton leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on his pretty red lips to let him know all was forgiven.

“Hey, what about me? I'm the victim here.” Calum whined. Ashton chuckled and sat on his bed next to him, cradling his face and kissing him gently.

Calum glowed at the affection, and Ashton smiled back at him, thumb sweeping across his cheek. “I talked to the nurse after your x-ray, she said it was barely worse than a sprain and you should heal up just fine if you do well in your cast.” Michael nodded beside him, kissing Calum's hand that was still wrapped tightly in his own.

“I'm just glad it wasn't anything permanent, I don't know what I would do if you got really hurt bub. If any of you did.” He murmured solemnly. Ashton didn't even want to think about a life without his three boys.

As if he could sense he was missing from the picture, Luke could be heard down the hall, talking to the nurse and trying to find Calum's room. When he walked in and saw his boyfriends all sitting together and looking fine, he was visibly relieved and his shoulders slumped.

He was at home when Michael called him, and even though he tried to beat it he'd been stuck in 5 pm traffic in the city, which was always hell. If he hadn't been able to get updates from their group text, he probably would have totally lost it while sitting in traffic.

Despite knowing Calum was okay, Luke felt hot tears welling up in his eyes when he entered the room, immediately striding over to Calum.

“Babe, are you okay?” He said, sitting down softly on Calum's other side, face etched with worry. “Are you in any pain?”

Calum pulled him in for a kiss, rubbing a soothing hand down his back to calm him.

“I'm fine Luke,” He promised, “maybe not the best I've felt all day, but I'll live.”

Luke sniffled, tears receding. “I'm sorry I didn't go with you this morning.”

He glanced over to Ashton, who smirked knowingly. Luke had fallen back asleep in their bed just before Ashton left for uni, naked and sated. In his defense, he'd had to wake up Ashton for his classes somehow.

“It's alright, if you had come you'd have definitely gotten hurt.” Michael piped in, and Luke stuck his tongue out at him.

“Mmm, save that for later.” He joked, and Luke and Ashton both rolled their eyes.

“If any one of you is getting special treatment, it's this one.” Luke said, leaning in to kiss Calum's cheek. “You can have anything you want.” He added, voice low in Calum's ear.

“Mmm, I like the sound of that,” Calum smirked. He looked over at Michael mischievously, “Maybe after this one heals you should break my other leg.”

The older boy pushed his shoulder playfully, but still held his hand tightly in his own. “I think we’re all just glad you didn't break your dick.” Michael joked, and everyone laughed except Calum.

“Oh come on, Cal. We all love you.” Ashton promised, leaving in to kiss his cheek. Luke did the same with the other cheek, and Michael kissed his forehead until they were planting sweet pecks all over Calum's face and making him giggle sweetly.

They were halted in their affection when they heard someone clear their throat. They all turned towards the doorway, where a nurse was waiting patiently with a wheelchair.

“Well normally I ask for the patient and their significant other, but I guess in this case you'll have to pick one.”

They all laughed easily as Ashton volunteers himself, standing up and easily scooping Calum into his arms bridal-style. If the other two can see the faint pink blush that fills Calum's cheek at the unnecessary but nonetheless sweet gesture, they don't comment on it. The oldest set him down easily in the chair and listened to the nurse’s instructions on how to adjust the supports.

Once they were set, Ashton followed behind the nurse as she wheeled Calum away. Michael and Luke were left alone in the room, and immediately Luke circled around the bed he'd been sitting on to curl up on Michael’s lap. He laid his head against Michael's heart, and instantly felt arms wrap around him and a kiss planted on top of his head.

“I'm such an idiot.” Michael murmured, seemingly to himself.

“Yeah,” Luke agreed quietly, looking up at Michael. “An idiot for feeling like it was your fault.”

Michael didn’t reply. Instead he hooked his first finger under Luke’s chin, causing him to look up into soft green eyes. He could kiss Luke properly from the new angle, so he took full advantage of the fact. Mostly because he wanted to, but also to shut Luke up.

                 ______________

  
Calum blinked his eyes open slowly, feeling a bit confused at how dark it was. The only light in the room was the soft glow on the lamp in the corner. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he could vaguely remember falling asleep on the car ride home from the hospital, but he had no clue how he'd made it all the way to the bedroom.

He turned his head at the sight of a card on the nightstand, an overly-cheery sun holding balloons plastered on the front and “get well soon” printed across the top. He grabbed it to inspect it further, figuring maybe his family had dropped by and left it while he was sleeping.

Upon opening the card, he could definitely tell it wasn't from his mum.

“Sorry about your leg. Hope this makes up for it.” Was scrawled inside the card in Michael’s handwriting. Below were stapled three neatly printed out coupons labeled “good for 1 sexual favor”, one for each of his boyfriends.

Calum couldn't help but laugh out loud. Of course Michael had thought of it, and of course he'd roped the other two into going along with it.

Just as he set the card down and got used to his surroundings, seeing his crutches propped up at the end of the bed, the door opened.

“Heard you laughing.” Michael said as he quietly stepped in, Luke trailing in sleepily behind him. Luke immediately walked over to the other side of the bed and cuddled in next to Calum. Michael sat at his feet, and before he could even speak up Ashton was turning the corner into the room, a steaming plate of food in hand.

As they fussed over him, from cuddling to feeding him to rubbing his good leg, Calum felt so warm and in love. In that moment he knew that these three boys would do anything for him, and he would do anything for them. Dating his three best friends wasn't how he pictured his life going. But now, even with only one working leg, he wouldn't have it any other way. 

 


End file.
